Luther
John Ryan Luther (ur. 14 stycznia 2028 roku w Miami) – amerykański artysta, przede wszystkim założyciel oraz wokalista prowadzący grupy Omega, a także autor tekstów, kompozytor, producent, aktor, pisarz, osobowość telewizyjna (prowadzi kilka programów talk-show). Urodził się i dorastał w Miami jako starszy z dwóch synów Jamesa i Kristen Lutherów. Ojciec do dziś prowadzi własną firmę informatyczną "Trion" – gigant na rynku amerykańskim z ambicjami na podbój Europy. Natomiast matka zajmowała się modelingiem w średniej klasy agencji. Zmuszona była zrezygnować z kariery na rzecz wychowywania dziecka. Gdy John podrósł do stopnia, w jakim był w stanie o siebie sam zadbać, wróciła do pracy jako księgowa w firmie męża. W ciągu niespełna roku działalności, grupa Omega miała na koncie pięć albumów (dwa LP, dwa remix albumy, jeden live album), siedem singli i trzy EP. Według raportu przygotowanego 1 grudnia 2046 roku, wydawnictwa Luthera i jego zespołu sprzedały się w ponad 28 milionach egzemplarzach. Kariera 'Kariera pisarska i telewizyjna' thumb|left|Przerwa w pracach przy programieJuż jako dziecko, John przejawiał uwielbienie do książek; wiele czytał, marzył też o napisaniu własnej powieści. W szkole średniej został kilkakrotnie pochwalony za najlepsze prace w klasie. W wieku osiemnastu lat zgłosił się do małego wydawnictwa. Po długich rozmowach zgodzono się wydać jego pierwszą książkę. Podekscytowany tym faktem John pracował dalej. Noce i dnie spędzał przy notatniku. Karierę wstrzymał z dziewięcioma wydanymi książkami na koncie. Jednak zaledwie jedna przyniosła mu sławę, sprzedając się w ponad 52 tysiącach egzemplarzy. Wtedy też zaczęły się nowe znajomości. Poznał inne sławne osoby. Książki stały się czymś, co nie wystarczało… Jego pierwsza pasja spadła na drugi plan. Pewnego dnia usiadł i pomyślał, że mógłby pomóc innym młodym zdolnym. W tym celu stworzył program "Underground", za część pieniędzy wygranych w talent-show (patrz: Kariera muzyczna) wynajął ekipę i zaczął prace. Brak doświadczenia w tej branży szybko dał się we znaki. Mimo wszystko wytrwale pracował przy kolejnych sezonach z powodzeniem pracując z nowymi talentami nie tylko ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Co jakiś czas do programu zapraszał bardziej znane osoby. Mimo wszystko, program nadal utrzymywał niską ocenę wśród krytyków. Luther jednak na to nie zważał, chciał, by świat dowiedział się o nowych talentach; taka przecież była idea programu. Gdy nabrał już doświadczenia zaczął pracę nad drugim programem. Projekt programu kupił, czego szczególnie nie ukrywał, z zarobionych pieniędzy za "Underground". Tak narodziło się nowe "dziecko" nikomu jeszcze nieznanego Johna Luthera. Od tego momentu pracował jeszcze intensywniej - nie zakończył prac nad wcześniejszym programem dla nowych talentów. Ciągle powstawały nowe sezony. Równolegle powstawały także nowe odcinki "Hola!", gdzie pracował już tylko z elitą, z osobami, którym telewizja i występy nie były obce. Widzowie, którzy oglądali oba programy śmiało mówią, że Luther z "Hola!" to nie ta sama osoba, którą widzieli w "Underground”. Jak mówił sam gwiazdor: "Przebyłem trudną i długą drogę między "Underground", a "Hola!". Przed rozpoczęciem drugiego programu wiele się nauczyłem. Nie chciałem z nim startować, dopóki nie byłem pewien swoich umiejętności. Dziś jestem jednym z niewielu, którzy mogą się pochwalić telewizyjnymi osiągnięciami. Tak jak "Underground" trzyma oglądalność na poziomie około czterech milionów widzów, tak "Hola!" przyciąga przed ekrany pięćdziesiąt milionów." Ostatnie zdanie doskonale ilustruje, jakie postępy poczynił John, zanim zawitał w swoim drugim studio. Przypomnijmy, że to wszystko działo się w przeciągu jednego roku. 'Kariera muzyczna' thumb|258px|Luther to multiinstrumentalista, poza gitarą świetnie gra także na perkusji, keyboardzie i skrzypcachJuż jako mały chłopiec, John brał udział w licznych konkursach muzycznych - głównie za namową rodziców i przyjaciół, którzy wróżyli mu wielki sukces na scenie. W wieku piętnastu lat wraz ze znajomymi założył zespół LOCO i systematycznie występował w pobliskim klubie. Za każdy występ zarabiał kilkaset nuksów. Cieszyły go nawet najmniejsze stawki. Jak sam mawiał, kochał muzykę, nie grał dla pieniędzy. Jednak zespół, którego nazwa pochodziła od pierwszych liter nazwisk członków grupy, rozpadł się po dwóch latach istnienia. Następne miesiące minęły pod znakiem nagrywania solo i publikacji nagrań w sieci. W wieku siedemnastu lat zgłosił się do jednego z krajowych talent-show. Od pierwszego odcinka zrobił furorę. Wszyscy podziwiali jego głos, obycie ze sceną, liczne interakcje z publicznością. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, wygrać mogła tylko jedna osoba - zdaniem większości miał to być właśnie John Luther. Kilka tygodni później, to właśnie on stanął na podium. thumb|left|200px|Kadr koncertu w Paryżu, 2047 rokCzęść wygranej poświęcił na rozwój swojego programu telewizyjnego, a pozostałą część wydał na nowe instrumenty dla siebie oraz na kursy, które pozwoliły mu stać się profesjonalistą w dziedzinie głosu, jak i tworzenia muzyki. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie John później poznał muzyków, którzy byli chętni do współpracy. Tak powstała grupa Omega, której Luther przewodzi do dziś. Pod swoje skrzydła przyjęła ich wytwórnia muzyczna Dihente Talent. Po kilku miesiącach współpracy, grupa zerwała kontrakt, podpisując umowę z Palricja Studios. Jednak, jak się okazało po czasie, i tu warunki umowy były niekorzystne. Dlatego też w listopadzie 2046 roku Omega podpisała umowę z renomowaną wytwórnią - SoonioStudios. Był to ogromny przełom w historii grupy. Po wydaniu kilku albumów, Luther zapowiedział, że nie zamierza ograniczać się do jednego gatunku muzycznego, co potwierdził wydając kolejne krążki. Rock, heavy metal, muzyka klasyczna (!), pop-rock - to jego zdaniem dopiero początek. Jak sam twierdzi: "Mam przy sobie wszechstronnych muzyków. Wyjątkowych. Razem z nimi jestem w stanie grać wszystko. I tak też grać będziemy. Potrzebujemy tylko trochę czasu." thumb|204px|Podczas nagrywania albumu "Pills for Breakfast"Media spekulowały, czy tak wszechstronna grupa ma prawo osiągnąć sukces. W końcu, kto łączy heavy metal na albumie z muzyką klasyczną na EP? Omega z Johnem na czele pokazała wszystkim, że można, a sam Luther w ciągu roku stał się rozpoznawalny na całym świecie. Podczas promocji swojego pierwszego albumu, "4 Minutes", Luther został zapytany o to, jak narodził się jego pomysł. Wytłumaczył, że rock zawsze był w jego sercu. Inne gatunki mogły nie istnieć, ale rock był obowiązkowy. Idea, jak mówi, narodziła się pewnego wieczora, kiedy, siedząc w mieszkaniu, pomyślał, że mógłby zacząć się spełniać, dać radość tysiącom ludzi. Zaczęły się próby, pisał teksty i muzykę. Wielokrotnie projekty lądowały w koszu. Jednak ostatecznie udało się i zaczął pracę nad kompletnym albumem, który później został bardzo dobrze przyjęty przez fanów, jak i krytyków. Niespełna pięć miesięcy później pojawił się drugi album. "Adrenaline" to składanka piętnastu heavy metalowych duetów. Krążek był eksperymentem. Luther nie miał wcześniej jako takiej styczności z tym gatunkiem. Jednak im więcej ćwiczył, tym bardziej mu się to podobało. Postanowił zatem zaprosić znajomych do współpracy. Potem narodziła się idea, by cały album składał się z duetów. Nie tracąc czasu, znalazł chętnych do nagrania wspólnych piosenek. Inspiracji szukał wszędzie; w każdym miejscu na Ziemi. Efekty były doskonale widoczne. "Adrenaline" zostało przyjęte z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem niż "4 Minutes". Na początku 2047 ma się ukazać na rynku dwupłytowy album zespołu, nagrany wspólnie z amerykańską piosenkarką Katherinee Pierce. 'Działalność filmowa i modeling' Luther, w chwilach wolnych od pracy nad własnym programem, pojawiał się na innych planach zdjęciowych. Zagrał w takich filmach jak chociażby "Home", "Igrzyska śmierci" czy też "Tom Brown: Mysterious City". Jednak szybko dał do zrozumienia, że nie często będzie go można zobaczyć po drugiej stronie kamery (nie licząc programów telewizyjnych). Aktorstwo uważa za przyjemną odskocznię, przerwę między pracą przy talk-show, czy kolejnym albumem. Nie traktuje tego jednak jak wybranej ścieżki życiowej. Warto także wspomnieć o przygodzie wokalisty z modelingiem. W wieku osiemnastu lat Luther podpisał kontrakt z niskiej klasy agencją, Klahan Hung Tai Models, gdzie, jak powszechnie wiadomo, dostaje się groszowe stawki za pokaz czy sesję. Luther nie wiązał przyszłości z wybiegem, dlatego też nie zdecydował się przedłużać swojej pierwszej profesjonalnej umowy. Można zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że zapomniał o świecie mody. 'Życie prywatne' thumb|left|John w Nowym Jorku, 2046 rokJohn Luther urodził się w Miami, w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jego ojciec, James Luther, od wielu lat pochłonięty był prowadzeniem i rozwojem własnej firmy. "Trion" jest jego oczkiem w głowie, największym życiowym sukcesem. Każdego dnia stara się, by jego pozycja na rynku była niepodważalna – i taka była przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat. Matka, Kristen Milles, zajmowała się modelingiem w średniej klasy agencji. Po zajściu w ciążę, jej przygoda ze światem mody musiała się zakończyć. Niedługo po narodzinach dziecka sytuacja w rodzinie się zmieniła. Żona Jamesa chciała wrócić do pracy, dlatego też mały John wiele czasu spędzał z dziadkami. Do czasu, kiedy jego matka zaszła w ciążę po raz drugi. Dnia 13 grudnia 2028 roku na świat przyszedł Ryan, młodszy brat Johna. Bracia od najmłodszych lat byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci. W szkole podstawowej, kiedy Ryan dowiedział się, że John dołączył do szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, bez dłuższego namysłu pobiegł do trenera i poprosił o wpisanie go na listę graczy. Wszystko po to, by spędzać z bratem jeszcze więcej czasu. Poważne kłótnie zawsze odchodziły w niepamięć już po kilku minutach. Ich drogi rozeszły się dopiero po szkole średniej. Każdy poszedł w swoim kierunku. Jednak to nie złamało ich relacji i nadal świetnie się dogadują. 'Pierwszy związek i Jessica Mercedes' John poznał Nicolę podczas przechadzek po mieście, między pracą nad swoją kolejną książką. Po jakimś czasie zostali parą. Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo. John otwarcie mówi, że nie tego oczekiwał i po prostu się męczył. Związek rozpadł się tak szybko, jak powstał.Wydawałoby się, że sprawa wyglądała dosyć przejrzyście. Po rozstaniu, którym wokalista za bardzo się nie przejął, miał poświęcić się ciężkiej pracy. Plany pokrzyżowała mu niejaka Jessica Mercedes. Zupełnie nieznana mediom osoba. Tak jak z Nicolą, John i Jessica poznali się przypadkiem. Luther postanowił zaryzykować. Wszystko działo się na przestrzeni kilku tygodni. Według plotek, Jessica ignorowała liczne telefony od swojego partnera. Luther natomiast nie zamierzał się tak "bawić" w nieskończoność i po kilku tygodniach podjął decyzję o zerwaniu. Ciekawostki *John nie kryje się z tym, że jego jedynym uzależnieniem jest czarna herbata, której, jak sam mówi, mógłby wypijać litry dziennie Kategoria:Amerykańscy piosenkarze